the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Piasa (The Lost Ones)
History As a youngster, Piasa was always looking to pick fights with other dragons. She would fly off the handle at the slightest insult, not because she felt offended, but because it gave her an excuse to fight. She would not always win these brawls, and after she picked the wrong dragon to clash with one too many times, she decided that perhaps it was time to leave her clan and fulfill her childhood dream of being the head warrior of a clan. After a few weeks wandering, she discovered the ideal clan. It was very small, made up of only four or five members, and better still none of them looked especially trained in combat. It would be easy for her to defeat any one of them, and surely such a display of strength would give the clan leader no choice but to appoint her head warrior. After making a few enquiries, she identified the clan leader, who it turned out was also the current head warrior, and confronted her, challenging her for the position. Piasa was expecting (and truth be told, hoping for) a bloody battle to occur, but to her surprise the leader agreed instantly and granted her request on one condition: Piasa would accompany her to the coliseum to prove her skills. A formality, really. Piasa agreed and passed the test with flying colours. The leader welcomed her to the clan and congratulated her on her new position before leaving quietly. Confused and slightly disappointed that she had been given the position so easily, Piasa followed her and once again confronted her, this time demanding a fight. Tiamat was forced to explain that neither she nor any of the other clan members had any experience in battle, and that until Piasa had turned up the clan had been more or less defenseless. For one of the first times in her life Piasa decided not to fight, instead taking pity on the young leader. She promised to protect the clan to the best of her ability, on the condition that Tiamat would undergo rigorous training in the coliseum alongside her. Sensing that this was the only way to avoid a beating, Tiamat agreed. Personality Put simply, Piasa is loud, brazen and overconfident. No challenge is too great for her, and if defeated in combat she will sulk for days. She has a firm belief that every dragon in the clan should have at least a little combat training, and attempts to enforce this on every new dragon that joins the clan. Consequently, she can be very intimidating to some of the more timid clan members, and her fiery temper does not help this. This may be part of the reason she has had trouble finding a long-term mate, however she denies this and claims that she has no interest in romance. If another dragon shows any sort of interest in learning to fight, she will immediately act a lot more kindly to them, trying to entice them into joining her in the coliseum. However the minute they encounter an enemy she reverts straight back to her normal self, screaming orders at them and berating them mercilessly if they make the slightest error. Despite this, those who are strong-willed enough to endure her harsh training methods earn her undying respect, and often leave feeling proud of their new-found capabilities. Appearance Secrety, Piasa is rather proud of her beautiful colouring. She would rather die than admit it though, as she believes dragons who care too much about their appearances to be shallow and boring. For this reason she wears no jewellery or fancy clothes, content with her simple linen wraps which provide some slight protection from scraping claws and piercing teeth, but do not restrict her movement the way heavy armour would. Her body is covered in scars from the various scraps she's had over the years, and she is more than happy to tell the story of each and every one of them to any curious hatchling who asks. Abilities Combat Obviously, Piasa's main talent lies in the coliseum. Her skills with magic are next to nothing, however this is more than compensated for by her mastery of fighting with nothing but teeth and claws. In addition to this she is rather skilled at devising tactics for a battle; without her guidance, many poor decisions would be made. Piasa is quite capable of taking on multiple foes at once and prevailing despite being incredibly outnumbered, however she prefers to fight alongside her friends, especially other mirror dragons. She is, without argument, the best warrior in the clan. Gathering Piasa has never shown any interest in gathering, so it is difficult to say whether or not she would be good at it. If she were ever to join any of her fellow clanmates on a gathering trip, she would most likely insist on being part of the hunting party rather than anything else. Relationships Friends Tiamat After an initially rocky start to their relationship where Piasa threatened to fight Tiamat for the role of training inexperienced dragons in combat, the two gained a mutual respect for eachother which evolved into a close friendship. Although they are from different flights and look nothing alike, the two began to consider themselves sisters and often fight alongside eachother in the coliseum. Piasa has even complimented Tiamat on the progress she's made, which, coming from her, is the ultimate compliment. Abzu Although Abzu prefers to break up fights rather than start them, he still occasionally accompanies Piasa on her trips to the coliseum in order to be polite. This gesture of friendship has not gone unnoticed by Piasa, and she makes sure to let him know that she appreciates him doing this but, unlike most other dragons, it is not something that she expects of him. In return, she will occasionally help him out with preventing arguments within the clan. The two have perfected their good cop bad cop routine; Piasa does the threatening, Abzu does the negotiating. Eve Despite the fact that Eve shows absolutely no interest in fighting of any kind, Piasa appears to have grown rather fond of her. Others suspect that Piasa overheard Eve and Nym playfully ribbing eachother, but mistakenly believed that Eve was being serious with her insults. Given her intense dislike of the sly little fae, as far as Piasa was concerned any dragon who also disliked Nym was a worthy ally. Fortunately she seems to have realised it was a misunderstanding and now refrains from badmouthing Nym to Eve. The two enjoy their playful banter together and, although she would deny it if asked, Piasa also enjoys listening to Eve's gossip. Amaterasu Piasa is a frequent visitor to Amaterasu because of her frequent, dangerous trips to the coliseum and her unwillingness to back down. Amaterasu has given up trying to discourage her from these trips, and simply sighs and gets straight to work on the many occasions Piasa comes limping into her lair. In fact, she has even offered to accompany Piasa to the coliseum on occasion in an attempt to stop her getting hurt in the first place. Piasa always accepts, although she wishes Amaterasu would attack more instead of constantly casting healing spells. Enemies Nym Piasa and Nym disliked eachother from the moment they set eyes upon one another. Piasa's initial opinion of Nym was that she looked like a prissy, spoiled brat, whilst Nym thought that Piasa looked like a simple-minded barbarian. Their first conversation did little to mitigate these bad first impressions as they were both intelligent enough to pick up on eachother's thinly veiled insults, which gradually grew less and less thinly veiled as their animosity spiralled out of control into a deep-rooted loathing. Other dragons will hastily leave the area if the two come close to eachother, not wishing to listen to the argument which will invariably last for several hours. Piasa takes pleasure in the fact that she could easily snap Nym like a twig if she wanted, whilst Nym relishes the knowledge that in a battle of words, she will always come out on top. Naktor Naktor first encountered Piasa when she attempted to recruit him to her mirror dragon army. The pair were getting along extremely well and it was looking like Piasa had found a new recruit, until she spotted Nym in the distance and started shouting abuse at her, not realising Naktor had romantic feelings towards her and was highly protective of his potential mate. Suffice it to say, this did not go down well. Mates Suryo Piasa was extremely forward about showing her interest in Suryo after he agreed to training in the coliseum. At first the coatl was flattered, and accepted her advances. As time passed however, he quickly realised he'd made a terrible mistake. Piasa was... extremely scary! Fortunately for him, she quickly decided she did not want such a mild mannered dragon as a mate, and he was spared the terrifying task of telling her he did not want her as a permanent mate. The two remain friends, although Suryo tries his hardest to stay well out of her way. Fortunately, their child Raijuu does not scare Suryo anywhere near as much as his mother. Ryuujin Ryuujin and Piasa met briefly, mated, and then went their separate ways. There was never any real attraction between the two, and since all of their offspring left the clan once they were old enough, there was no reason for them to stay in contact. Cucio Piasa was surprised when the tiny, defenseless fae she had rescued accepted her offer to train him in the coliseum, and even more surprised when he actually appeared to ''enjoy ''it, even growing bold enough to return some of her playful insults. Cucio was completely smitten with the loud, strong mirror who had rescued him and soon the two were practically joined at the hip, spending day after day in the coliseum together. Family Raijuu Piasa always considered Raijuu somewhat of a disappointment. He displayed no interest in fighting, and worse still his mate Nix is the mother of Nym, her arch enemy. Still, most of the time she keeps those feelings to herself and the two have a friendly, if slightly distant, relationship. Raijuu is painfully aware that his mother is not happy about his choice of mate, but mostly he is just grateful she at least tries to be polite to Nix's face. Trivia *Piasa has still not let go of her somewhat childish dream of commanding an army of mirror dragons. However, this plan has proved spectacularly unsuccessful since Tiamat is the only other dragon who (half-heartedly) agreed to join. *Tiamat, Abzu and Piasa hatched on the same day. Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Warrior Category:Female